Parentage: ‘OVCRTR’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of Crassula ‘Hobbit’ (not patented). In 2014, the inventor discovered the mutation at his commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands, growing amongst a cultivated population of ‘Hobbit’ plants. The mutation was noted for its compact habit and unique foliage characteristics and was subsequently isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘OVCRTR’ was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘OVCRTR’, by way of stem cuttings, was first initiated in 2014 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.